Kim and Ron's First Date
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Following the events of "So the Drama," Kim and Ron go out on their first real date as a couple.
1. After the Prom

Disclaimer: I do not own "Kim Possible," or its characters. They are property of the Walt Disney Company and its affiliates.

"Kim and Ron's First Date"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Chapter 1

"After the Prom"

"_It's finally happened," cried Bonnie, who saw her rival Kim Possible with her best friend, Ron Stoppable. "Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are dating!"_

Those were the words that ran through Kim's head as she slept in her bed following the junior/senior prom at Middleton High School. It was definitely a night to remember for both her and Ron, that began when Kim went out with a guy named Eric, who turned out to be nothing more than a synthrodrome that Drakken had used to make Kim fall head over heels for. Then, they had to stop Drakken's plan of world domination with use of the Diablo toys that were being produced by a toy company in Japan. All of this had happened during the prom and in their minds, both Kim and Ron were able to save the best for last.

Now, that Kim and Ron had made their relationship public, Kim was now thinking of how her relationship was going to go from here. Prior to her relationship with Ron, Kim had several previous boyfriends, including Josh Mankey, whom she had a crush on for some time.

It seemed that now after all the soul searching she had done, Kim seemed to have found the perfect boyfriend in Ron. They had known each other longer than all the other men Kim had in her life and Kim had always said that she had felt the most comfortable around Ron.

When the sun rose the next morning, Kim was still lying in bed when the phone rang and she rolled over onto her back and answered it, although she would rather be sleeping right about now.

"Hello?" she asked groggily, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Hey, Kim," replied a familiar voice, it was Ron on the other line. "Sorry if I woke you up. You were probably going to sleep in or something."

"No, I needed to get up anyway," sighed Kim as she got out of bed. "I've got to start a new day of saving the world to do and so do you. Anyway, what's the sitch?"

She walked over and made her way over to her closest rummaging through what she was planning to wear.

"Nothing," said Ron on the other line. "I was just thinking of how we are going to go now that everyone in the school knows that we are a couple now."

"Haven't we always been a couple?" laughed Kim, thinking Ron was joking as she got out a t-shirt and a pair of pants. "I mean we've been one since Preschool."

Kim knew that Ron was right about one thing, that they had been a couple since Preschool, but never an intimate couple until this point. When Bonnie cried out that they were dating, it was meant to be as a real couple, not the best friends way since then.

"I know that," replied Ron. "It's just that I've been thinking that we should our first date as a real couple, so that we can get everyone in the school to stop talking about us not dating or something."

Suddenly, Kim began to hear the sounds of an orchestra playing in the background and the music she was hearing sounded familiar. It was almost as if she knew what was playing but had to find out just to be sure.

"Hey, Ron," Kim asked, sitting back down on the bed. "Is that _Toccata and Fugue in D minor_ playing in the background?"

"It is, Kim," replied Ron. "I'm just listening to the _Fantasia _soundtrack that we got all those years ago. Remember we always listened to it in Elementary school when we did homework?"

Kim began to think back to a time when they were in elementary school and that she and Ron would always be listening to music from their favorite film as kids, although their peers would listen to modern popular music from the latest artists. In fact, it was _Fantasia_ that had inspired Kim to take up singing as a secondary hobby next to saving the world from criminals like Drakken.

"Sure brings back a lot of memories," said Kim as she stretched out her legs. "It's too bad we never got to see it when it was in theaters."

"I know," replied Ron. "I heard that it is being played at the Middleton Performing Arts Center next Saturday night and I didn't know if you wanted to go."

However, Kim didn't wait very long to respond to what Ron had to say about Fantasia. In her mind it was more than just her favorite film, it was a film that she and Ron could share together unlike most couples their age. At the same time, she found the perfect opportunity to prove to her friends and rivals that she could have a strong relationship with Ron.

"Count me in," replied Kim happily. "How much are the tickets?"

"$100 bucks each," said Ron, as Kim gasped at what she was hearing. "But, it'll be worth it in the long run. Just get yourself all beautiful and we'll make a special night out of it. In fact, we can maybe hit the Middleton Days festival after that."

Kim then began to think back to the last time that the Middleton Days festival occurred. It was when she had the moodulator on her neck and it caused her to go crazy along with Shego.

"Is it going to be late or something, Ron?" wondered Kim. "I mean if _Fantasia_ ends late or something, perhaps we could do something else instead, like a walk in the park or something? You and I know that it is a very nice time of year for a moonlight stroll or something."

"Don't worry about it Kim," said Ron, reassuringly. "Just think about the fun that we are going to have, okay?"

"All right, you have me convinced," replied Kim and after a quick 'I love you', she hung up the phone and began to get herself dressed for the day.

Neither Kim nor Ron were realizing what kind of a first date they were going to have…


	2. A Chat with the Teacher

Chapter 2

"A Chat with the Teacher"

Now that he had planned his date with the girl of his dreams, Ron knew that he now needed to prepare for this moment in time. A first date had to go smoothly and he needed to know firsthand experience about what Kim likes and dislikes on dates. To this end, Ron had to turn to an unlikely source and it was someone who often gave him detentions or ridiculous pop quizzes. Yet, this individual had known Kim and Ron for several years now and that he was Ron's last resort on how to make the perfect date perfect.

"So you want to take Possible out on a date, Stoppable?" chuckled Mr. Barkin, as he and Ron sat at a table at Bueno Nacho. "I'm not surprised about that at all. You two were getting it on while you were on school property."

"I know we were, but that's how people act when they are in love," replied Ron, shrugging his shoulders and looking down at the floor. "Kim just seems so…I don't know how to say it, but…"

"Beautiful, athletic, A+ student?" finished Mr. Barkin. "Stoppable, those are all things that every boy at Middleton High School is seeking. You just happen to be with someone who puts her studies on hold to go out and save the world."

"Didn't you do the same thing?" remarked Ron and Mr. Barkin realized that Ron was right. Kim did sometimes put her world saving ways ahead of her studies and that often got both her and Ron into trouble.

Mr. Barkin then took in a deep sigh of remembrance during his time in Vietnam and remembered how he put his own world saving above everything else.

"Those were the days, Stoppable," sighed Mr. Barkin, raising his head up to the ceiling, before turning his attention back to Ron. "But, this is getting a teensy, bit off-topic here. I can only give you a few words of advice, Stoppable in regards to something like this."

Ron then pulled out a pen and a piece of paper as he began to write down what his homeroom teacher had to say.

"First of all," began Mr. Barkin. "You'll need to wear something appropriate depending on the location of the date in question. Secondly, you need to be the one who pays for everything and just because Possible may be carrying a purse, it doesn't give you the right to not bring your wallet. Third, prove to Possible that chivalry is not dead. Buy her flowers, compliment whatever she chooses to wear and by all means, DO…NOT…SAY…INAPPROPRIATE…COMPLIMENTS!"

The loud voice of the ex-Vietnam veteran were heard all throughout Bueno Nacho and shocked everyone inside, but after a moment, they all returned to their meals as Barkin continued to teach Ron about first dates.

"I got that down, Mr. B," replied Ron, putting his pen down on the table. "But, I cannot help but wonder. What happens if I say inappropriate words and you find out?"

"Then you will have to spend every day of your senior year in Detention," replied Mr. Barkin. "And to make sure that you understand everything I have said to you, I will be watching your every move."

This did not bode well with Ron as he knew that all he wanted was for him and Kim to be alone to enjoy their date at the theater. However, he had to remember also that he and Kim were still kids and that Mr. Barkin was the adult in this matter.

"All right, Mr. B," replied Ron, putting his hands in front of Mr. Barkin. "You can watch us, but if you are going to be watching us to make sure we don't anything appropriate, then you are going to have to also play along with what I have to say to you."

Mr. Barkin had never heard anything like this from Ron before and was eager to what the up and coming High School senior had to say.

"All right, Stoppable," said Mr. Barkin. "What do you have in mind?"

Ron leaned forward towards Mr. Barkin and with a sly smile; he revealed what he wanted Mr. Barkin to do on his big night with Kim.

"I didn't have enough money to hire a driver for us," replied Ron. "So, I was wondering if maybe you could act as our driver for our date."

Mr. Barkin considered the matter for a moment and then revealed his response to Ron. One of his jobs after being discharged from the military was to be a limo driver for special occasions.

"Stoppable, I think acting as your driver would be a fair compromise as long as you and Miss Possible behave yourselves," he said, but Ron had another factor in mind.

He pulled out of his pocket a set of fake nose and glasses. Mr. Barkin's mouth dropped upon looking at what was being placed in front of him.

"Stoppable, what is this?" he gasped. "Are you trying to make me look like an idiot or something?"

"No, I just need you to act like a different person for one night," replied Ron, chuckling. "And don't even think about backing out now on this opportunity or else."

Mr. Barkin wanted to get out of this, but he couldn't and that was that. He had to do this, even if he really wanted to not do it. This was his student's big night, even bigger than the Junior Prom a few days earlier.

"All right, Stoppable," he sighed, feeling defeated and embarrassed at the same time. "I'll wear the nose and glasses. But, what happens if I choose to back out?"

"Then I'll get a new homeroom teacher this fall," replied Ron, staying true to his own words. "How do you like that?"

So, with Mr. Barkin reluctantly onboard for this, Ron and his homeroom teacher went their separate ways as Ron got on his scooter and went out to buy some flowers for his girlfriend. After scanning through the flower shop, he had decided on a bouquet of beautiful red roses for a very beautiful young woman that he was going to take to the theater.

Meanwhile, Kim was about to get her own advice as Monique arrived at the Possible residence to help prepare for the date on her end…


	3. Going Through Her Closet

Chapter 3

"Going Through Her Closet"

While Ron was going through his plans for their date, Kim was going through her own first date 101 with her girlfriend, Monique, who was an expert on clothes since she was employed at Club Banana. Monique had helped Kim in the past on picking outfits for her previous dates, but this one was completely different as this was her first real date with Ron and both her and Monique wanted to make it special for both Kim and Ron.

"Girlfriend," she said as they entered Kim's bedroom. "If you want to stand out for tonight, you need an outfit that he is going to like. I'm going to help you become Kim-derella before I'm done."

Monique then opened the door to Kim's closet and she began to scan the assortment of clothes that Kim had hung up. They were all an assortment of dresses and other outfits for certain occasions. Kim wanted to just pick an outfit out, but this was a team effort and Monique had to do what she did best.

"I just want something that Ron is going to like," said Kim, not wanting to make a big deal out of this. "Can I be the final judge on what I am going to wear on my first date?"

"Of course, Kim," replied Monique turning back towards Kim. "This is your big night after all and I'm just here to just get you an outfit that you like. Why don't we start from this end here?"

Monique went down to the far left of Kim's closest and pulled out the first selection: it was the long black evening gown Kim wore the time that she and Ron snuck into a dog show to take down Falsetto Jones. It also had the ability to convert into a stealth suit which Kim used on her mission.

"It's a beautiful gown and it's one of my favorites," remarked Kim as she took the gown and placed it in front of her while she stood in front of her mirror. "But it converts into a stealth suit, Monique and I only use it for important missions that require me to wear a stealth suit."

"You are going to the theater, aren't you?" asked Monique. "Most people wear gowns to the theater or opera or symphony."

"I know that," replied Kim, folding her arms. "But, Ron and I are also planning to go to the Middleton Days Festival after the symphony and I don't want this to get ruined. You know what I am talking about, right?"

"You have a point there, Kim," said Monique who placed the long black gown back on the hanger. "If you are planning on going to the festival, then maybe this isn't a right choice. Besides, who would want to wear a ball gown to a carnival?"

"Not unless you are going to Disneyland," laughed Kim and the two friends shared a laugh at that remark before Monique moved on to the next choice for Kim, which was her light blue prom dress with the scorched hem.

She then took the dress and gave it to Kim who walked back over to the mirror and placed it in front of her. Kim was satisfied with what she was having in front of her, but the scorched hem was making it stand out and not in the way that she wanted it.

"Um, Monique," said Kim, still watching the scorched hem. "I would have made this my choice, but there is something that is bugging me about my prom dress."

"Is it the scorched hem?" asked Monique and Kim merely nodded in reply, handing the dress back to Monique, who then hung it back on the rack. "If you'd like, I could have someone repair it for Saturday or something."

"No thanks, Monique," remarked Kim as Monique searched for the next potential first date outfit. "Save yourself the trouble if you can help it."

After a moment, Monique then pulled out a short black dress and handed it over to Kim, who could tell that this was not the one for her. Kim could see that the dress brought back memories of the moodulator incident and remembered just how embarrassing it was.

"I don't think you are going to like this choice, Kim," remarked Monique as Kim took the dress and placed it in front of her as she stood in the mirror. "I can tell by the look on your face."

"I wore this the last time we were at the Middleton Days festival," said Kim remorsefully, throwing the dress onto her bed. "I was such an idiot that night, mood swinging every time that the moodulator changed. This just brings back such bad memories, Monique and I am pretty sure it brings back bad memories for Ron, too."

She then threw the dress into her trash can and then also threw out the red high shoes as well as the red earrings. Monique was shocked at this, but this was Kim's night after all and she had to accept what Kim had just done.

"I can see why, girlfriend," gasped Monique, who then went back to finding another outfit for Kim. "I wouldn't want to have anything that would bring me back bad memories of when I wore something."

After a few moments, Monique found an outfit that she thought would be suitable for a date like this. It was the sleeveless navy blue dress that Kim had worn on her date with Josh Mankey as well as to Ron's cousin's wedding. Monique could tell that a smile was already coming to Kim's face as she walked over to her mirror and held it to her body.

"It looks like you find your dress," remarked Monique, happily.

"This will be perfect," replied Kim as she took the dress and hung it on her door. "This is Ron's favorite dress of mine and it will be perfect for a night like this."

So, Kim had her dress and was satisfied with what her friend had done for her. Meanwhile, Ron had been going through his own closest finding which outfit would be perfect for his first real date with Kim. After a while, he finally decided on the black tuxedo he wore on the Falsetto Jones mission as well as to his cousin's wedding.

"Rufus," he said to his pet naked mole rat. "Your friend here is going to be looking slick for his lady."

Soon, it would be time for both of them to be getting ready for this highly important first date…


	4. Picking Up His Lady

Chapter 4

"Picking up his Lady"

After several days of preparation, both Kim and Ron sat in their bedrooms and were now preparing themselves for their first real date together as a couple. It was hard to believe that they were both doing this and were now in the process of starting a new chapter in their lives. Everyone at Middleton High School were always saying that Kim and Ron would date eventually and sure enough, they were doing so. This was their chance to prove to everyone that they were able to maintain an intimate relationship and after everything that happened with the Diablo situation, both were now willing to seize this opportunity.

"This is it, Rufus," said Ron as he stood in front of his mirror, dressed in his black tuxedo. "The Ron man is going to the mat, tonight."

The naked mole rat gave his thumbs up of approval as Ron walked over to gather the roses as well as the tickets for _Fantasia_.

"Tonight, Kim is going to have the best night of her life," he continued to his friend. "I just hope Barkin doesn't become overly watched of us, if you get what I mean."

Ron then opened the door and made his way downstairs as his parents watched him come down. Both of them were happy that Ron was doing this and Mrs. Stoppable nearly had tears in her eyes upon seeing her son dressed so nicely.

"Looking sharp there, Ronald," remarked Mr. Stoppable, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Kim is very lucky to have a man like you in her life."

"She certainly does," added Mrs. Stoppable, wiping away tears from her eyes. "You two will have a lot of fun tonight; I can guarantee you on that."

"This is just like junior prom," replied Ron to his emotional parents. "Only what it was supposed to be in the first place."

"Do you need a ride over to Kim's?" asked Mr. Stoppable, wanting to help out his son. "I'd be happy to take you over there."

But, Mr. Stoppable could see that Ron didn't need to have a ride from his parents as he saw a black town car pull up to the end of the driveway. Ron could see that it was Mr. Barkin who had just arrived and his parents that this was the time for him to go.

"Have a great time, tonight," said Mr. Stoppable as Ron hugged his parents before leaving for the town car and as he got inside, he could see Mr. Barkin sitting in the driver's seat looking back at Ron. Ron could see that he was wearing the nose and glasses Ron had given to him a few days earlier.

As the car drove off, Barkin had a few choice words for Ron as they began to drive towards Kim's house. He didn't know where Kim lived, so he had typed her address into the GPS of the car after looking it up online.

"All right, Stoppable," said Mr. Barkin, as he drove. "You are looking sharp tonight and I hope you remember what I have said to you. I didn't put on these ridiculous nose and glasses just to see you and Possible get into mischief. As I long as I am here, you will have the best night of your life while keeping it clean at the same time. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Barkin," sighed Ron, still trying to stay focused on his date. "I know what you said to me. Can we just have a great time tonight?"

"Don't get irritated with me, Stoppable," replied Mr. Barkin. "You are still the child and I am the adult and chaperone. Remember what I said: one wrong move and you are in detention every single day for your entire senior year."

Ron couldn't stay irritable for very long as they soon arrived at Kim's house. Taking in a deep breath, Ron picked up the roses and got out of the car, walking up to Kim's door as Mr. Barkin watched with content eyes.

"All right," he thought as he rang the doorbell. "This is it. I am about to start the biggest night of my life so far."

After a moment, the door opened and Mrs. Possible answered the door, smiling at Ron.

"Hello, Ronald," she said to him. "Kim's just finished getting ready if you want to come in."

"Sure, Mrs. P," he replied and stepped inside as Mr. Possible stepped into the main doorway, holding what appeared to be a camera. Ron could see that they were going to take pictures before they left for the theater and at that moment wanted to make sure that he was looking perfect.

"You don't mind if we take some pictures, do you Ronald?" asked Mr. Possible. "We never got a prom picture with you and Kimmie and we thought that this would be an opportunity."

"Sure, Mr. P," replied Ron as Mrs. Possible walked to the stairs and called out to Kim to let her know that Ron had already arrived.

"Kim, your date is here!" she called and at that moment, the door of her bedroom opened and Kim emerged wearing her sleeveless navy blue dress from her date with Josh Mankey and Ron's cousin's wedding. Her legs were clad in dark silk stockings and her feet were in a pair of black high top sandals. Around her neck, Kim wore a red pendant and she wore light makeup on her face. Ron had never seen Kim look so beautiful and his mouth had dropped open slightly upon seeing her like this.

"Are you okay, Ron?" Kim asked quizzically as Ron quickly pulled himself together and handed Kim the roses.

"Uh, yeah, sorry K.P," he chuckled nervously. "You look uh, very beautiful tonight, if you don't mind my saying."

"Why, thank you, Ron," replied Kim, showing off her dress for Ron. "But, I wore this to your cousin's wedding, remember?"

"I know that," said Ron. "It's just that tonight seems different for us, being it's our first real date and all."

"I'm pretty sure that you will have a good time," said Mr. Possible, holding out the camera. "But, would you mind just getting together for a moment? We want to take a couple pictures of the happy couple before they go out."

So holding her roses and holding his date, Kim and Ron allowed Mr. Possible to take several pictures of them together and after a few moments, the sounds of the car horn were heard from Mr. Barkin and Ron thought that they'd better go.

"You didn't have to get us a car, Ron," remarked Kim, amazed at what her boyfriend had done.

"I wanted to, Kim," he replied. "This is a big night for us."

But, before they would leave, Mr. Possible had one more choice of words for them before they left and it was something that both Kim and Ron were familiar with.

"Ronald, normally Kim would need to be brought home by 10:00," said Mr. Possible. "But, because this is a special night, please have our Kimmie cub home by midnight, if you don't mind."

Ron nodded and Kim hugged her parents goodbye as they made their way towards the car and the start of their first real date.


	5. Pre-Show Dinner

Chapter 5

"Pre-Show Dinner"

So, Kim and Ron left Kim's house and began to make their way towards the theater for the screening of Walt Disney's _Fantasia_. Mr. Barkin continued to just keep his eyes on the road despite the fact that he was being put through embarrassment by wearing a fake nose and glasses, but he was doing for them and was putting up with it. However, he was also keeping a close eye on Kim and Ron so that they would be behaving themselves during this date.

"This is very nice of you to get us a car," remarked Kim as she looked around the area where she and Ron were sitting in. "Although it kind of reminds me of one of those you bring to the airport."

"I had to get my voice heard on an inexpensive mode of transportation," replied Ron, looking over towards his well-dressed girlfriend. "Besides, this is something everybody else can feast on when we tell them about what we did today."

Rufus, who had been hiding in Ron's tuxedo pocket, raised a paw to agree with his owners point. However, this had alerted Ron to what was happening and looked down to see the Naked Mole Rat rummaging around in his pocket.

"Is that Rufus?' asked Kim, as Ron pulled him out of his pocket.

"Rufus, what are you doing here?" asked Ron, surprisingly. "This my night out with just Kim, buddy. I hope you understand that?"

But Rufus wanted to be a part of this and gave the puppy dog pout to his owner. However, Ron didn't buy it and they soon arrived at the restaurant that was offering a five course dinner before the show. As the disguised Barkin opened the door to let them out, Ron took Rufus and gave him to Barkin as Kim wanted for him to escort her inside.

"Just make sure he stays out of trouble," whispered Ron to Mr. Barkin. "I want him to understand that this is my night along with Kim's. He can observe, but not participate."

"If you say so, Stoppable," replied Mr. Barkin, reluctantly.

So, Ron came over and bent out his left arm and escorted Kim into the restaurant as Mr. Barkin looked on with the disappointed Rufus.

"Son, sometimes your best friend needs to be alone," sighed Mr. Barkin, trying to stay positive for Rufus. "Don't worry, he'll be back soon. We will just observe."

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron entered the restaurant for their dinner and during the meal, Ron could not help but stare at how beautiful Kim looked. At the same time, the dress Kim was wearing made him think of that night that Drakken sprayed a powder on her that would make her disappear every time that she embarrassed herself. He had to remember that Kim was also on a date with someone that night and that someone was Josh Mankey.

"You know, Kim," said Ron as they had just finished their second course of Caesar Salad. "Is there any particular reason you chose to wear that dress tonight?"

"I thought it was your favorite dress of mine," remarked Kim, feeling somewhat awkward. "Is this reminding you of my date with Josh?"

"Yes, it is," replied Ron, feeling slightly embarrassed that he even brought up the subject to begin with. "How could I forget that night?"

"I try to forget that night as well," remarked Kim as their second course of surf and turf Prime Rib and Salmon. "It was a last minute decision and I couldn't say no to him. I know you told me to stay in my room while you looked for the flower, but what could I have done? The last I wanted to be rude to him. It wasn't the most perfect night, but at least put some effort into it."

Ron knew that at least Kim had a good reason for leaving her room that night, despite breaking her promise of laying low. Plus, he did have to give her credit for at least having the courage to go out with him.

"I had chosen this dress because I wore it to your cousin's wedding," continued Kim. "Plus, didn't you say multiple times that I looked beautiful in it and that it was one of your personal favorites? Besides, it's much nicer than the Little Black Dress from the moodulator incident."

They both chuckled at this remark as they began to dig into their meals. It seemed that to Kim, this was the true first date with the true man of her dreams and this was the dress that suited her nicely. Besides, they would be going to the Middleton Days Festival afterwards and there would be no modulators on this date. The last time was more awkward than they both thought.

A little while later, they had their dessert of chocolate Belgian cake and went off to the theater which was only a few blocks from the restaurant. When they arrived at the theater, they could see that people were already lining up to get inside the theater.

"Don't we have VIP seating or something, Ron?" asked Kim, who was starting to feel a little cool. "I'm starting to get a little cold."

"It's right over here, KP," said Ron, who was looking for the line. "Follow me."

So Kim followed her date to the VIP line and for a while it seemed like nothing unexpected would happen. But, a surprise awaited them for when they got into the VIP line, they saw what appeared to be a blonde haired young man and a blonde haired young woman standing right in front of them.

"Ron," whispered Kim, nervously. "It's Josh and Tara, what are they doing here? I didn't know they liked _Fantasia_. Is Josh trying to impress her or something?"

Ron didn't have an answer as they got into the theater and made their way up to the President's club, where Ron's father as well as Kim's father was both members. As Kim and Ron were enjoying their pre-show drinks, the two of them began to be approached by Josh and Tara.

Kim and Ron were about to face Kim's first love…


	6. Meeting her Ex-Boyfriend

Chapter 6

"Meeting her Ex-Boyfriend"

Once up at the President's Club, Kim and Ron were now facing Kim's ex-boyfriend, Josh Mankey and his girlfriend, Tara, who was also on the cheerleading squad with Kim. The redheaded girl looked nervously at Josh and Tara, who were staring at Kim with confused looks imprinted on their faces. In their minds, they thought Kim had just seen a ghost while Ron just stood there snacking on some pretzels.

"Uh, hi, Josh," said Kim meekly, grabbing the bottom of her dress. "It's funny that we are meeting like this. How are you doing?"

"I'm, uh, fine, Kim," he replied confusingly. "But, uh, it seems like we had the same intention of getting VIP tickets, didn't we?"

Ron soon began to wonder whether Josh and Tara being was a set up to spy on him and Kim so as to take note of anything embarrassing during their date. He then walked over and pulled Kim away from Josh and Tara in an effort to protect her, much to their confusion.

"You are not here to spy on us, Mankey," retorted Ron, protecting Kim like the true boyfriend that he was. "Aren't you?"

Both Josh and Tara were shocked to hear such an accusation coming from a fellow peer like Ron Stoppable. Although he was no longer with her, Josh held great respect for Kim.

"Now, why would I do that?" gasped Josh. "If you are thinking that Bonnie has asked us to ruin your date or if I am doing this because Kim broke up with me…"

"Just a second there," interjected Kim, standing in between the two men. "No one is spying on anyone or anything. We are just here to relive a childhood memory, that's all and we should enjoy it while it lasts."

"I agree with Kim," added Tara, rising to her feet and pulling Josh up. "We can't let our petty differences get in the way. We are all friends and nothing more, understand?"

Ron and Josh had to step back for the sake of their girlfriends and left the differences and resentments for one another outside for one night. Josh was still fuming of being accused like that and had to step outside of the club to gather his thoughts. Kim walked out to console her friend while Ron stayed behind to get his mind off of his rivalry by returning to the snack bar.

"Josh," said Kim, trying to be sympathetic. "I'm sorry about Ron, he's just trying to make our night perfect and that's all. We are still friends, right?"

"Yeah, we are," replied Josh, calming down slightly. "You were my first love and nothing will change that. Ron needs to learn to let go of the past and move on. I'm sure you've done that by now."

Kim sighed heavily at this and paced around for a moment before facing Josh again. By now, most of the anger was already gone from his mind, although he still felt like punching a hole in the wall.

"I have done that," said Kim. "Ron is important to me, as well as you. Tara is very lucky to have someone like you as her boyfriend, just as I am lucky to have Ron as my boyfriend."

"And I am lucky to have you as a friend," replied Josh, placing a hand on Kim's bare shoulder. Suddenly, a thought came into Kim's mind in regards to the Middleton Days festival.

"You know," she said. "Why don't we all hook up at the Middleton Days festival after the show?"

Josh was very hestitant about the matter, given the fact that he and Ron nearly came to blows a few moments ago. Plus, he had to bring Tara home at a decent hour just Ron had to do with Kim or else he would have ended up in a black hole just like Ron.

"Um, Tara needs to be back at a decent hour," replied Josh, not wanting to come to blows with Ron again.

"Oh, all right," she said, feeling slightly defeated at having been turned down. "Maybe at some point, all four of us need to get together and spend some time together. This is my night with Ron after all and I am pretty sure it's your night with Tara as well."

"I think you got yourself a deal," chuckled Josh and he and Kim hugged before they walked back into the President's Club.

A few moments later, the bell signaling the start of the show was heard and Kim rejoined Ron where he escorted her away while Josh and Kim still looked on at one another.

"Ron, what were you thinking back there?" asked Kim. "Josh and I are still friends despite us breaking up."

"I know, KP," replied Ron, as they walked downstairs. "But, I just don't trust him, that's all. He is just a big shot with a music career and all that, thinking his is good as me."

"But honestly, you're better than him," remarked Kim. "We broke up because we both could see that it would be best that we didn't end spending the rest of our lives together. If I wanted to spend the rest of my life with someone, then it would be you."

Ron felt slightly better upon hearing those words as he and Kim were escorted to their seats by an usher. The theater was filled with people dressed in semi-formal to formal attire as a large screen was displayed in front of the stage. Once seated, then Ron turned his attention back to Kim.

"I appreciate you saying that to me," said Ron. "But, I still don't trust Mankey. Whatever he decides from here on in is his own business. This is our night and nothing is going to change it."

Kim was still surprised that Ron would have so much animosity towards Josh. After all, he was still nice to her, even though that they had broken up as boyfriend and girlfriend. She wanted Ron to see that Josh was not who he said he was.

However, she couldn't think that far as the lights of the auditorium had begun to go dark. The show was about to begin…


	7. The First Act

Chapter 7

"The First Act"

With Josh still on his mind, Ron got himself comfortable as the sounds of an orchestra tuning up were heard as the screen came on to show the title card for _Fantasia_. Seeing the members of the orchestra come on and into their places had given a sense of feeling that the audience was act an actual performance.

"Just the way Walt wanted us to experience it," whispered Kim to Ron. Ron could not help but smile at this as he placed his arm around Kim's neck. Ron really could not help but think of how beautiful Kim looked this very evening. He had said it before and he would say it again that Kim looked wonderful in a blue dress. Even though it reminded him of her date with Josh, it was his personal favorite and he was happy that she wore it for him.

Just then, a dark shaded figure came walking up the podium towards the audience and he began to address the audience.

"How do you do?" said the figure, who was dressed in a black tuxedo just like Ron was. "My name is Deems Taylor, and it's my very pleasant duty to welcome you here on behalf of Walt Disney, Leopold Stokowski, and all the other artists and musicians whose combined talents went into the creation of this new form of entertainment, "Fantasia". What you're going to see are the designs and pictures and stories that music inspired in the minds and imaginations of a group of artists. In other words, these are not going to be the interpretations of trained musicians, which I think is all to the good."

"Much better than Josh is," thought Ron as he continued to rub down on Kim's neck. As he rubbed her neck, he began to get a sense of sexual feeling towards his date and was thinking of maybe getting even closer to Kim. But Ron then remembered what Mr. Barkin had said to him and decided to let go of his suspicions for now.

"Now there are three kinds of music on this "Fantasia" program," continued Deems Taylor. "First, there's the kind that tells a definite story. Then there's the kind that while it has no specific plot, it does paint a series of more or less definite pictures. And then there's a third kind, music that exists simply for its own sake. Now, the number that opens our "Fantasia" program, the "Toccata and Fugue", is music of this third kind, what we call "absolute music". Even the title has no meaning beyond a description of the form of the music. What you will see on the screen is a picture of the various abstract images that might pass through your mind if you sat in a concert hall listening to this music. At first, you're more or less conscious of the orchestra."

Ron then could see that Kim was starting to grow uncomfortable with what he was doing to her and so he released his grip on her.

"Might as well wait until the moment is right," he thought to himself. "I know Mr. Barkin said to keep it clean with her, but I can't help it."

So our picture opens with a series of impressions of the conductor and the players," finished Deems Taylor as the camera began to pull back. "Then the music begins to suggest other things to your imagination. They might be, oh, just masses of color or they may be cloud forms or great landscapes or vague shadows or geometrical objects floating in space. So now we present the "_Toccata and Fugue In D Minor_" by Johann Sebastian Bach, interpreted in pictures by Walt Disney and his associates, and in music by the Philadelphia Orchestra and its conductor, Leopold Stokowski."

Just then, another towering figure came up to the podium and raised his arms towards the orchestra and after a moment, he began to move them and the sounds of Bach's _Toccata and Fugue_ were beginning to fill the auditorium. Kim could not help but smile at this as they were both reminded of when Ron was turned evil by a switching spell with Dr. Drakken.

"This is your intro music," she said jokingly to Ron. Ron could not help but laugh at this as he chuckled slightly to what was the reference meant.

"You wish," he chuckled and the two of them began to hold hands like a romantic couple as Bach's music began to swirl around the auditorium.

After the sights of shapes dancing in clouds appeared on the screen for almost ten minutes, Taylor came back on to introduce the next number which was Peter Tchaikovsky's famous _Nutcracker Suite_.

"You know, it's funny how wrong an artist can be about his own work," said Deems Taylor. "The one composition of Tchaikovsky's that he really detested was his _Nutcracker Suite_, which is probably the most popular thing he ever wrote. It's a series of dances taken out of a full-length ballet called _The Nutcracker_ that he once composed for the St. Petersburg Opera House. It wasn't much of a success and nobody performs it nowadays, but I'm pretty sure you'll recognize the music of the suite when you hear it. Incidentally, you won't see any nutcracker on the screen; there's nothing left of him but the title."

Kim and Ron chuckled at this as the all too familiar music of _The Nutcracker_ were heard and instead of the traditional story that Kim was familiar with, they saw plants, animals and fish dancing around. It was one of Kim and Ron's personal favorites and even though he didn't celebrate Christmas, it was still one of Ron's personal favorites and during the moment of the Russian Dance, Ron had the urge to get up out of his seat and have Kim dance with him. Of course, that would have been bad manners for everyone else in the theater.

Soon, the _Nutcracker_ piece was over and Kim and Ron's all-time favorite part of Fantasia was about to begin.

"And now we're going to hear a piece of music that tells a very definite story," said Deems Taylor. "As a matter of fact, in this case, the story came first and the composer wrote the music to go with it. It's a very old story, one that goes back almost 2,000 years: a legend about a sorcerer who had an apprentice. He was a bright young lad; very anxious to learn the business. As a matter of fact, he was a little bit too bright, because he started practicing some of the boss' best magic tricks before learning how to control them."

"Haven't we all done that?" thought Kim as she looked over at Ron with a sly smile, thinking of all the times that Ron nearly ruined their missions with his eager minds.

"One day, for instance," continued Deems Taylor. "When he'd been told by his master to carry water to fill a cauldron, he had the brilliant idea of bringing a broomstick to life to carry the water for him. Well, this worked very well at first. Unfortunately, however, having forgotten the magic formula that would make the broomstick stop carrying the water, he found he'd started something he couldn't finish."

For the next few minutes, both Kim and Ron saw their childhood hero, Mickey Mouse, do what he did best which play the role of the _Sorcerer's Apprentice_, the role that he was best remembered for. Hearing the music of Dukas began to bring back memories to Kim and Ron of their childhood days and how they always watched this number over and over again. Just then, the number had ended and Mickey came up to Stokowski to offer his congratulations.

"Mr. Stokowski! Mr. Stokowski!" called Mickey as he tugged on the maestro's jacket. When he didn't get a response, Mickey whistled and that caught the attention of Stowkowski. "My congratulations sir!"

"Congratulations to you too, Mickey," chuckled Stowkowski, shaking the mouse's gloved hand.

"Gee, thanks," replied Mickey who then turned to get off the podium. "Well, so long. I'll be seeing you!"

"Goodbye," replied Stowkowski, waving to the departing mouse as the orchestra and the audience applauded at that little moment.

"Got to love Mickey, don't you Ron?" laughed Kim as she and Ron applauded along with the rest of the audience.

After a few moments, the applauds died down and Deems Taylor moved on to the next part of the program.

"When Igor Stravinsky wrote his ballet," he began. "The Rite of Spring"...

Suddenly, a loud chiming noise was heard and one of the orchestra members nearly lost his instrument as several other members tried to help him save his instrument.

"Nearly losing your bells, eh, Kim?" chuckled Ron as Kim just ignored the remark and continued to watch what was happening on screen.

Once the interruption was over, Deems Taylor continued to say what he needed to say.

"I repeat, when Igor Stravinsky wrote his ballet, "_The Rite of Spring_," he began again. "His purpose was, in his own words, "to express primitive life." So Walt Disney and his fellow artists have taken him at the word. Instead of presenting the ballet in its original form as a simple series of tribal dances, they have visualized it as a pageant as the story of the growth of life on Earth. And that story, as you're going to see it, isn't the product of anybody's imagination. It's a coldly accurate reproduction of what science thinks went on during the first few billion years of this planet's existence. Science, not art, wrote the scenario of this picture."

"Oh great," thought Ron, upon knowing that Deems Taylor was going into a lecture. "When did this turn into one of Mr. Barkin's lectures?"

"According to science," continued Deems Taylor. The first living things here were single-celled organisms, tiny little white or green blobs of nothing in particular that lived under the water. And then, as the ages passed, the oceans began to swarm with all kinds of marine creatures. Finally, after about a billion years, certain fish, more ambitious than the rest, crawled up on land and became the first amphibians."

"Get on with it!" thought Ron again. "Kim and I didn't get dressed up to hear a science lecture!"

"And then several hundred million years ago," continued Deems Taylor. "Nature went off on another task and produced the dinosaurs. Now, the name "dinosaur" comes from two Greek words meaning "terrible lizard", and they were certainly that. They came in all shapes and sizes, from little crawling horrors about the size of a chicken to hundred-ton nightmares. They were not very bright. Even the biggest of them had only the brain of a pigeon. They lived in the air and the water as well as on land. As a rule, they were vegetarians, rather amiable and easy to get along with. However, there were bullies and gangsters among them. The worst of the lot, a brute named Tyrannosaurus Rex was probably the meanest killer that ever roamed the earth."

"Kind of reminds me of that synthrodrome they called Eric," whispered Kim to herself, remembering the synthrodrome in sheep's clothing who was her initial prom date, thanks to Drakken. "I'm glad that he is out of the picture."

"The dinosaurs were lords of creation for about 200 million years," finished Deems Taylor. "And then... well, we don't exactly know what happened. Some scientists think that great droughts and earthquakes turned the whole world into a gigantic dustbowl. In any case, the dinosaurs were wiped out. That is where our story ends. Where it begins is at a time infinitely far back when there was no life at all on earth, nothing but clouds of steam, boiling seas and exploding volcanoes. So now imagine yourselves out in space billions and billions of years ago looking down on this lonely, tormented little planet spinning through an empty sea of nothingness."

After nearly five minutes of talking, the music came on and for the next twenty minutes, the sounds and sights of the Earth's birth were seen. To Kim and Ron, this was the most boring part of the show and it was still is at this moment. However, the scene with the Stegosaurus and the Tyrannosaurus Rex was exciting, even though it wasn't the outcome that either Kim or Ron would expect. Soon, the number was over and it was time for the intermission.

"And now we will take a fifteen minute intermission," said Taylor and after a few minutes, the lights came on and the audience got up to stretch their legs after sitting for a lengthily period of time. Kim and Ron got up and returned to the President's club where Josh and Tara were sitting at again.

Soon, Ron and Josh would make up with one another after what had happened earlier…


	8. Intermission

Chapter 8

"Intermission"

As the audience left the theater for the fifteen minute intermission, Kim and Ron returned to the President's Club where Josh and Tara were already sitting and enjoying a set of drinks. There was a sense of tension for a moment as both Kim and Tara feared that Ron and Josh would have another standoff like they had before the show. But, it wasn't going to happen as the two men stared at each other again, but this time in a calmer manner.

"Hey Ron, sorry about earlier," said Josh, rubbing his left arm. "It's just that I hadn't seen Kim since we broke up. You know how it is."

Ron wanted to say that Josh was lying, but Kim folded her arms and gave him a look that only his mother would give if he didn't do something that he was told to do.

"I know, I thought you were trying to steal Kim away from me," he replied and Tara walked over to stand by her man. "I never trusted you Mankey and I may never have, but I know that you are trying to just be friends with Kim."

"Now, why would he do that, Ron?" asked Tara, surprisingly. "You know well that Josh still likes Kim, but only as a friend. We both agreed that if there is anyone who Kim should have a relationship with, it is you."

Ron was surprised at this confession from Josh and Tara as he began to realize that Kim and Josh were not planning on getting back together. At that point, Ron began to feel stupid and realize that he animosity towards Josh was all for nothing. He then walked over and extended his hand out to Josh's and the two of them shook hands as kind of a peace matter.

"All right," he replied to Ron. "As long as you and Kim are still just friends, then that's fine with me. But if you are lying to me, I swear by my instinct…"

But, Ron couldn't blow up in front of his date and calmed himself down as quickly as possible. Nevertheless, Kim was satisfied with this as her current boyfriend and ex-boyfriend made up with one another. Soon, Josh and Tara left to walk down to the lobby as Kim sat down next to her boyfriend at their usual spot in the President's club.

"I'm glad that you guys made up with one another and that you corrected yourself," she said, taking a sip of diet coke. "You know that Josh wouldn't try to steal me back. When we broke up, we agreed that we would still be friends."

"I know, I know," replied Ron, trying to put this out of his mind. "I'm just being the overprotective boyfriend, that's all. You are important to me and that's all that matters. Every time that we have been on missions, I have always seen you either end up in peril or worse and I thought he was trying to do something to you like…like…"

"Trying to harm me?" suggested Kim, trying to make sense of the situation. "You know that he would never do that. Josh may be the hottest boy in our class, but he wouldn't even hurt a fly. I may be the hottest girl in our class, but no one would ever try to harm me except for our enemies like Drakken and Shego."

Ron was now beginning to make sense of the situation and his suspicions were now starting to go away from his mind. As his suspicions left, he began to think of how to really celebrate his relationship with Kim as he looked down at her stocking clad legs and her black sandals. He wanted to get to her, but with each time he thought of making love to Kim, the more he remembered what Mr. Barkin had said to him. However, Ron was becoming a handsome young man and Kim was becoming a beautiful young woman and certain boundaries needed to be taken down.

"I can see where you are coming from, KP," Ron said and looked up to see Kim smiling at him and Ron moved closer towards Kim and the two of them were just about to share a kiss when the bell rang to signify the end of the intermission.

"Guess it's time for the second act," she said as they got up to their feet. "We've got the soundtrack waiting for us, Ron."

Ron then remembered the soundtrack from the early days of watching _Fantasia_, and how comical it was with all the sounds it had made. As they made their way back to their seats, they saw Josh and Tara again and they waved back to them as they did the same.

"I hope you are looking forward to the Festival afterwards, KP," said Ron, excitedly. "Anything particular you want to do?"

"I hope there are fireworks," she replied, remembering the last time they were there. "Which was the only thing that was good about it."

Ron knew very well that there was more to the Festival than just the fireworks. The last time they were there, nothing about the festival was enjoyed due to the moodulator incident. But tonight, they were going to enjoy more of the festival than they had ever experienced before. Ron then remembered of a water roller coaster that he wanted to try the last time he was there, but was unable to.

"I hope Kim isn't afraid of getting wet," he thought to himself. "She sure is going to like the surprise I have in store for her."

Ron kept his true thoughts to himself as the lights dimmed to signify the start of the second act. As far as Kim was concerned, she thought they were going to experience the fireworks, but Ron had surprise of his own that was waiting in the wings.

He just hoped that there was not going to be a larger black hole for him when he brought Kim home later.


	9. The Second Act

Chapter 9

"The Second Act"

So, following the truce made by Ron and Josh, Kim and Ron returned to their seats for the second act of _Fantasia_. As they sat, Ron was beginning to plan ways of getting Kim to make love to him, despite Mr. Barkin's warnings.

"I know what Barkin said about being put in detention the next school year," he thought to himself as he looked at Kim. "But, this is different. Kim's my girlfriend, now and nothing is going to change that."

Just then, the lights to the theater went dark again and Deems Taylor once again was shown on screen to introduce the second act…or so that everyone in the theatre thought so.

"Before we get into the second half of the program," he began. "I'd like to introduce somebody to you, somebody who's very important to Fantasia. He's very shy and very retiring. I just happened to run across him one day at the Disney Studios. But when I did, I realized that here was not only an indispensable member of the organization, but a screen personality. And so I'm very happy to have this opportunity to introduce to you the soundtrack."

A long single line was shown and with each word spoken by Taylor, the line would move and make a series of noises. Both Kim and Ron found this to be most amusing.

"Always the funny line, isn't it?" chuckled Ron, elbowing Kim in the arm. But, all Kim could do was chuckle at her boyfriend upon hearing those words.

For the next few minutes, the soundtrack continued to make a series of musical noises. At one point, the soundtrack blew a raspberry that caused everyone in the theater to break out laughing. But, the fun was soon over and the time had come for _Fantasia_ to continue.

"The symphony that Beethoven called the _Pastoral_, his sixth, is one of the few pieces of music he ever wrote that tells something like a definite story," began Deems Taylor. "He was a great nature lover, and in this symphony, he paints a musical picture of a day in the country. Of course, the country that Beethoven described was the countryside with which he was familiar."

"Certainly we've seen plenty of country sides," remarked Kim, referring to the many missions that she and Ron went on together.

"But his music covers a much wider field than that," continued Deems Taylor. And so Walt Disney has given the _Pastoral _Symphony a mythological setting, and the setting is of Mount Olympus, the abode of the gods. And here, first of all, we meet a group of fabulous creatures of the field and forest: unicorns, fawns, Pegasus the flying horse and his entire family, the centaurs, those strange creatures that are half man and half horse, and their girlfriends, the centaurettes. Later on, we meet our old friend Bacchus, the god of wine, presiding over a bacchanal. The party is interrupted by a storm, and now we see Vulcan forging thunderbolts and handing them over to the king of all the gods, Zeus, who plays darts with them. As the storm clears, we see Iris, the goddess of the rainbow, and Apollo, driving his sun chariots across the sky. And then Morpheus, the god of sleep, covers everything with his cloak of night as Diana, using the new moon as a bow, shoots an arrow of fire that spangles the sky with stars."

The _Pastoral_ symphony was a much more comical number than the numbers in the first half and seeing the Centaurs and Centaurettes on screen only made Ron's lust for Kim grow ever higher. While Kim was mesmerized by Beethoven's music, Ron put his hand on Kim's leg and rubbed it slightly. The material of her stocking made her leg silky like some of the old shirts Ron had previously owned.

But, it was only for a second and to avoid any public embarrassment, Ron lifted his hand off of her leg and his mind quickly turned to the comical Greek god of wine and his faithful steed as the part about the wine making process had begun. Sure enough, following the scenes with Zeus, Vulcan, Iris and Diana, Beethoven had left the building and Deems Taylor was back on for the introduction to the next segment.

"Now we're going to do one of the most famous and popular ballets ever written: the _Dance of the Hours_ from Ponchielli's opera _La Gioconda_," said Deems Taylor. "It's a pageant of the hours of the day. We see first a group of dancers in costumes to suggest the delicate light of dawn. Then a second group enters dressed to represent the brilliant light of noon day. As these withdraw, a third group enters in costumes that suggest the delicate tones of early evening. Then a last group, all in black, the somber hours of the night. Suddenly, the orchestra bursts into a brilliant finale in which the hours of darkness are overcome by the hours of light. All this takes place in the great hall, with its garden beyond, of the palace of Duke Alvise, a Venetian nobleman."

But instead of nobleman and their ladies, only the sights of ostrich's, hippos, elephants and alligators were seen. The music was starting to make both Ron and Kim get into a dancing mood and they wanted to be like the hippo and the alligator on the screen, but again, they didn't want to be a distracting presence in the theater. As he watched the _Dance of the Hours_, Ron had begun to picture himself and his girlfriend on the that screen.

"If only Kim and I could do that," he thought to himself and soon, the _Dance of the Hours_ had concluded and it was soon time for the final segment of _Fantasia_.

"The last number in our _Fantasia_ program is a combination of two pieces of music so utterly different in construction and mood that they set each other off perfectly," said Deems Taylor. "The first is _A Night On Bald Mountain_ by one of Russia's greatest composers, Modest Mussorgsky. The second is Franz Schubert's world-famous _Ave Maria_. Musically and dramatically, we have here a picture of the struggle between the profane and the sacred. _Bald Mountain_ according to tradition is the gathering place of Satan and his followers."

"Wonder if Drakken and Shego were ever sent there," joked Ron to Kim. "They would make good company with the Devil."

Kim had to chuckle at that as Deems Taylor continued his introduction.

"Here, on Walpurgnisnacht, which is the equivalent of our own Halloween," he continued. "The creatures of evil gather to worship their master. Under his spell, they dance furiously until the coming of dawn and the sounds of church bells send the infernal army slinking back into their abodes of darkness. And then we hear the _Ave Maria_, with its message of the triumph of hope and life over the powers of despair and death."

Now, both Kim and Ron knew that these two segments were their individual favorites. Ron liked the _Night on Bald Mountain_ sequence for its music and some of the demons. However, it didn't help when he saw the harpy's with their bare breasts being exposed for all to see. It also didn't help the fact when he considered placing his hand on Kim's breasts and rubbing his hand up and down on it.

But, it didn't to matter to him and he knew than to place his hands on a girl, particularly Kim. This was not the time, nor the place for this kind of behavior.

However, when it came time for the _Ave Maria_ segment, it was at this point that Kim had done something that she had been unable to do all night and that was become slightly emotional. The music of the _Ave Maria_ had made her eyes water slightly and she was trying her hardest not to cry as to not ruin her makeup.

Seeing his girlfriend get emotional, Ron grabbed Kim's hand and held it tightly as she looked over towards Ron and with the music setting the mood, the two of them got closer and hugged each other romantically as the soloist began to sing her number:

_Ave Maria! _

_Heaven's bride_

_The bells ring out in solemn praise, for you, the anguish and the pride_

_The living glory of our nights, _

_of our nights and days _

_The prince of peace your arms embrace, while hosts of darkness fade and cower _

_Oh save us, mother full of grace, _

_in life, _

_and in our dying hour, _

_Ave Maria!_

As soon as it ended, the screen went black and the audience rose to its feet and gave Walt Disney's masterpiece a standing ovation as the lights in the auditorium came on and everyone began to leave the theater.

"I hope you are ready for the festival, KP," said Ron as they rose from their seats and joined the crowds of people heading out into the streets. "We still have two hours before your dad puts me in a black hole."

But, Kim chose to ignore the remark as they headed out of the theater and back towards Mr. Barkin's car where the next part of their date would soon begin.


	10. The Middleton Days Festival

Chapter 10

"The Middleton Days Festival"

Following the screening of their childhood favorite film, Kim and Ron left the theater and with Mr. Barkin driving, began to make their way towards the Middleton Days Festival, where both Kim and Ron were hoping that things would go better this year than last year. Kim was wearing a much nicer dress than last time and free of the moodulator, while Ron was not in a pickle costume and caught with his pants down. But, when it came to a moment where Kim and Ron exchanged a kiss, Barkin became the overprotective chaperone once again.

"I hope you aren't going to be making out with Possible on my watch, Stoppable," said Mr. Barkin, looking back towards them through the rear view mirror. Up until that point, Barkin had been silent with the intention of disguising himself as a regular driver, but now that was not to be.

"Mr. Barkin?" gasped Kim, filled with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Stoppable and I agreed that I would act as your driver so as to make sure you show decorum out in public," replied Mr. Barkin. "This is nothing against you, Possible, only to make sure we keep this night G-rated."

Kim glared over at Ron and he just nervously chuckled slightly and feared that Kim was going to be demanding to be driven home. However, she didn't go into that mode and soon they arrived at the 24 hour festival on the same pier as before.

"I'll be back at 11:45 to take you back home. So don't be late," said Mr. Barkin as he drove away, leaving Kim and Ron alone with the crowds of the Middleton Days fair. Just then, Josh and Tara arrived and joined Kim and Ron, before they moved into the fairgrounds.

"Nice of you to come here," said Kim to her fellow cheerleader and her ex-boyfriend. "What do you guys want to do?"

"Any, uh, games you want to do?" asked Josh, looking around. "We don't want to get in the way too much of your date, you know."

So, they walked around to various games such as _dart the balloons_, _shoot the plates_, and at one point, they did a pie in the face on both Ron and Josh. However, after a short period of time, Josh and Tara left so that Josh didn't end up in his own black hole with Tara's parents and so, Kim and Ron were left alone in the crowds. They still had 90 minutes before Barkin would return to take them home, so Ron had to make the best of the situation that he and Kim were in.

"Hey, KP," said Ron as they figured out what to do next. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hit the Tunnel of Love right now."

Kim then began to look at Ron in a seductive manner and Ron could see that Kim was already agreed on the matter. Ron could see that there was not much of a line and he and Kim would be free for a moment to express their love for one another. Stepping into a boat, Ron politely helped Kim onto it and the Tunnel of Love started to move as they would be spending no more than five minutes inside it.

"You know, Kimberly Anne Possible," said Ron as they went inside the tunnel. "Has anyone told you that you are the most beautiful girl in the world?"

"Yes, Ronald Stoppable," replied Kim, seductively while smiling warmly. "That someone is you and I am very lucky to have someone like you as my boyfriend."

At that point, Ron couldn't hold in his thoughts anymore and neither could Kim as they began to kiss passionately, with Ron unzipping the back of Kim's dress and using his left hand to feel her bare back as well as the edges of the white bra she was wearing underneath. Ron then stuck his right hand under her dress and began to feel his way up to her white panties, with the silkiness of the white half-slip Kim wore under her dress brushing along the skin of his hand.

"You sure know how to dress for occasions like this," remarked Ron, seductively.

Kim returned the favor by pulling off the red bow tie that was around Ron's neck and placing her hand near Ron's private areas.

But, the fun was short lived when Kim began to see that they were coming out of the tunnel and both she and Ron quickly got themselves together as the ride came to an end.

"That was close," gasped Kim, straightening out her dress while Ron put the red bow tie back on his collar. "I don't want anyone to see us doing that."

Just then, Kim stopped in her tracks as did Ron and they looked at each other for a moment as to what had just happened between them.

"Kim, what did we just do?" asked Ron, quietly. "Did we…?"

"Yes, we did Ron," replied Kim as they walked away from the tunnel. "We made our love for each other, but not fully. I just hope my parents don't find out."

"I won't tell if you won't," said Ron, trying to keep his love from being exposed. "Besides, we still have a long night ahead of us."

Kim was initially surprised that Ron would say that, given the fact surrounding the black hole her dad would put Ron in if he was late in returning Kim home. However, he still had one last trick up his sleeve as he led Kim to the water fountain that he wanted to take her to the last time they were here, but were unable to.

"What do you intend of having us do, Ron?" wondered Kim, trying to figure out Ron's intentions.

"There is a water fountain I want us to go to," replied Ron. "Hey, might as well do it while the night's young."

"But Ron," she protested slightly. "I'm wearing my best dress and you are in a tuxedo. Besides, don't you think it's freezing when you are in wet clothes?"

"This is our date, Kim," replied Ron, whose mind was made up. "Let's make the best of it, shall we?"

Although she would come out of this wet, Kim knew that she would have fun either way and soon, their date would be taken to the next level.


	11. Change in the Weather

Chapter 11

"Change in the Weather"

As Ron and Kim made their way towards the water fountains, Kim was very nervously in terms of ruining her dress and makeup. She knew that this was their big night after all, but at the same time, she needed to remind Ron that there were certain aspects that needed to be addressed. Kim was eager to get wet, but this was not the time to do so.

"Hey, Ron," she asked politely, stopping him in its tracks. "I know you want to get wet, but I don't think that it is a good idea."

Ron was surprised at this confession. From the way he looked at it, he thought that Kim would enjoy getting wet. Clearly that wasn't the case, but before he could say anything, the sight of people rushing over to a part of the festival backed up Kim's claim.

"Wonder what is happening," replied Ron. "Guess we'd better find out what is going on."

They came over and all of a sudden, the flashing lights of fireworks were shown and Ron's intentions of getting him and his date wet were evaporated and now they were doing something that they would enjoy together.

"Finally finishing what we started the last time we were here," said Kim as Ron wrapped his arm around Kim's neck. Despite the fireworks being shown in front of them, Ron still had his desires for Kim and he was pretty sure that Kim was thinking the same thing. After a while, the fireworks had come to an end and it was only 11:00pm, one hour before the black hole would close on them. However, Ron still had one more idea for himself and Kim when they got back to the car.

"Hey, Mr. Barkin," asked Ron as they got in. "You mind driving by Middleton Park so Kim and I could take a moonlight stroll or something?"

"Just a moment, Stoppable," he replied. "We can't stop there because its dark out and there is no lights hovering overhead."

"We have the moon and the stars," said Kim, who was looking seductively over at Ron. "Besides, we want to finish this date off right, don't we Ronald?"

"We certainly do, Kim," he replied, placing his hand on her stocking clad leg and although it was against his judgment, Mr. Barkin complied, but warned them that they couldn't take no more than 15 minutes because Kim's parents would be waiting for them as well as Ron's parents.

A little while later, Mr. Barkin drove them over to Middleton Park, where Kim nearly disappeared from embarrassment while she was on her date with Josh Mankey. Once arriving at the park, Ron opened the door and escorted Kim out and with the moon to guide them, began their walk towards the park where there was only the trees and the night air to keep them company.

"It sure is a beautiful night, Ron," sighed Kim as they looked up at the night sky while they walked. "This has been the best date ever."

"And there will be more to come," replied Ron. "Maybe now people at school can stop picking on us, now that we have had our first date."

"I hope so," remarked Kim as they approached a lake. "But, doesn't this remind of you of something?"

"What is?" asked Ron.

"We're like those dogs, Lady and the Tramp," said Kim, looking down at the water. "Having just been out on a date or something like that."

"Minus the spaghetti and meatballs," chuckled Ron, jokingly poking Kim in the neck with Kim laughing in response. Soon, it was nearly time to return, but little did Kim and Ron know that Mr. Barkin had fallen asleep and was unable to let them know that it was time to go home.

However, Kim and Ron had no idea that the weather was starting to change. Kim suddenly took notice when she began to feel raindrops fall on her.

"What's that?" she gasped and getting Ron's attention, looked up to see that the moon and stars had disappeared and only clouds and the occasional flashes of lightning were shown.

"I think we'd better get going now," suggested Ron, and sure enough they did, but as the rain got heavier, Ron realized that there was a big problem.

"Ron, we need to go back to the car!" cried Kim as the rain grew heavier. "Do you know how to get out of here?"

Ron froze as he tried to figure out a way to get back to Mr. Barkin. He had to come clean at once that he didn't know how to get back.

"Kim, I don't remember how to get back!" he cried as Kim began to panic as the rain was ruining her dress. Fortunately, there was a Ranger's cabin a couple of feet away and Ron knew that they could ride out the storm in there. "But, there is a cabin over there! Let's go!"

The two of them ran towards the cabin and once inside, Ron slammed the door and turned on the light revealing that the cabin was nothing more than a small hut with only a desk and a refrigerator.

"Well, you wanted to get wet," retorted Kim. "I hope you didn't plan this, Ron! Do you know how much this dress is?"

"I'm aware of that, KP," remarked Ron, his mind racing. "Did you think I planned this? No! I didn't!"

But after a moment, they both calmed down as Kim struggled to stay warm with the cold rain clinging to her body. Feeling for her, Ron took off his jacket and wrapped it around Kim's shoulders.

"Sorry if I snapped," he said and Kim smiled in return. "I was only yelling at the situation, not at you!"

"I know you weren't," replied Kim and both she and Ron began to know that this was the moment that they had been waiting for.

Soon, they would take the moment to make their love to one another while at the same time, their family and friends began to worry about their whereabouts.


	12. Riding Out the Storm

Chapter 12

"Riding Out the Storm"

As the rain began to fall, the flashes of lightning had woken up Mr. Barkin and he began to honk his horn loudly to alert Kim and Ron to return. It was just after midnight and knowing that Ron was about to be put into a black hole, he decided to try and tell their parents what they had done.

"Stoppable," he muttered to himself as he tried to start the car. "I don't know where you and Possible are, but for failing to return, you are in detention throughout your final year."

But, Mr. Barkin found that he had a big problem. It turned out the car couldn't start and he was stuck where he was.

"Oh, great," he thought, as he knew that he couldn't start the car. "Of all the times to be stuck in the rain, this is one of them."

He banged his head against the steering wheel and while he pouted over what to do, Rufus, who had been hiding in the car, saw that Kim had left her purse in the car and tried to make contact with Kim's parents or anyone for that matter. Of course, no one would understand him given the fact that he was a naked mole rat who never understood him except for Ron.

Meanwhile, Mr. Possible was pacing around and wondering why Kim had not returned. Being a father, he was greatly concerned for his daughter's safety and was waiting for the phone to ring.

"Why isn't Kim answering her phone?" he asked himself. "Ronald, if you did anything to her…"

Just then, the phone rang and Kim's number had come up. Relieved, Mr. Possible ran over and placed the phone to his ear. But instead of hearing his daughter, he could only hearing the sounds of unintelligible babbling going on the other line. He didn't know that it was Rufus who was trying to call him, but thinking the worse, Mr. Possible knew that he had to find Kim and Ron soon.

"James, where are you going?" asked Mrs. Possible, who was still in her bed clothes. "Is Kim home yet?"

"No," he replied, much to Mrs. Possible's shock. "She's still out there along with Ron!"

Fearing the worse much like her husband, Mrs. Possible grabbed her coat and followed her husband out to the car where the storm was only growing more stronger with each passing moment.

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron had only been in the Ranger's cabin for a short period of time, but it seemed like an eternity for the both of them. However, their fears and anxieties were short lived when they began to realize their feelings for each other.

"I hope Mr. Barkin is going to find us," sighed Kim as she started to feel cold through Ron's jacket. "I don't know how long I could stay in here."

"Just try to hang in there, KP," sympathized Ron, trying to keep her focused in a positive manner. "We are going to get out of this. Our date just hit a bump that's all."

But, Ron could see that Kim was starting to grow desperate and in an effort to calm her down and keep her from crying, Ron leaned forward and began to kiss his girlfriend passionately. Knowing that Ron was calming her down, Kim responded with passionate kissing of her own. She shedded Ron's jacket and began to unbutton his shirt while Ron unzipped the back of her dress, pushing it down to her waist as she unbuckled his pants, exposing his underpants.

"You were right," sighed Kim as Ron pushed her dress down completely, leaving Kim in her bra and half-slip as well as her stockings. "This really is the best date ever."

Ron smiled in return as they kicked off their shoes and just laid down on the floor of the cabin as they fell asleep from exhaustion.

"It's only going to get better," he sighed and their fears of the storm had quickly disintergrated right there in that cabin.

Meanwhile, Mr. Barkin had opened the hood of the car and although he was no mechanic, he tried to fix the car as tirelessly as he could. Suddenly, he saw the lights of a speeding car and it quickly came to a stop right next to the car.

"Mr. Barkin," cried Mrs. Possible as she, Mr. Possible and Ron's parents got out of the car. "Where is Kim and Ron? We expected them home hours ago."

"It seemed that they must have taken shelter somewhere," replied Mr. Barkin, exasperatedly. "I've been spending my time trying to fix this car. I didn't know it would be this hard."

But, Mr. Possible refused to believe Mr. Barkin's story and grabbed a flashlight from the car, turning it on. Just then, they saw Rufus rush out of Mr. Barkin's car and attempted to grab the attention of the worried parents.

"Hold on a minute," cried Mr. Stoppable, seeing the naked mole rat. "It's Ronald's pet mole rat and it seems to be trying to tell us something."

Rufus then led the parents to the back seat of the car and pulled out Kim's cell phone and purse. Fearing that Kim and Ron were in mortal danger, the two sets of parents along with Mr. Barkin quickly darted into the dark night as the storm continued to grow stronger and stronger.

"Look everywhere!" shouted Mr. Barkin urgently. "They couldn't have gone far. I told them fifteen minutes and they owe me detention starting next year!"

"Who cares about your detentions, Barkin?" retorted Mr. Possible. "My baby girl is somewhere in this park and all you care about is detention? Perhaps if you cared about your student's well-being, then maybe you could do something productive such as finding my daughter and her boyfriend."

Disgusted that he had been told off, Mr. Barkin joined the hunt for them despite the fact that he would find them only for him to see them serve detention. However, the parents didn't care and they would do whatever it took to find their children, one way or another.


	13. Alone in the Cabin

Chapter 13

"Alone in the Cabin"

What was supposed to be a perfect first date had turned an unexpected turn thanks to Mother Nature who produced a powerful rainstorm. As a result, Kim and Ron were alone together inside a cabin with only a desk and a lamp for company. They had stripped each other to their undergarments and now were lying down on the cold floor with no blankets to cover them. By now, Kim was starting to grow worried as the rain kept falling down, although the storm had subsided.

"Kim, are you all right?" Ron asked as Kim rolled on her stomach, trying to get comfortable. "They are going to find us eventually."

"I know," she replied, getting up and grabbing her blue dress from the floor. "It's just that we've been in here for hours and I don't know if anyone is ever going to find us."

Ron was shocked to be seeing Kim like this and remembered how she was acting like this before when they were captured by Eric and Shego.

"Hey, that's quitter talk!" cried Ron, getting to his feet. "What did I tell you about quitter talk?"

"That was different, Ron," retorted Kim putting her dress back on. "Here we are on what is supposed to be a perfect date and here we are, stuck in a cabin in our best clothes."

At that point, the rain had stopped and Ron could see that the sun was starting to rise out in the distance, overlooking several trees. Now that it was daybreak, he could now try to find his way back to Mr. Barkin.

"We aren't going to be here for long," said Ron as he grabbed his clothes. "Finish getting dressed and we'll start finding our way back."

Kim then zipped her dress and slid on her black sandals as Ron finished putting on his tuxedo. Once they were dressed, they opened the door of the cabin and began to try to find their way back to the car.

"Now that its light out, we can get a better sense of where we are," said Ron as Kim followed. This was not like one of their missions where they were in any mortal danger. The only thing that was at the forefront of their minds was just getting out.

In the back of Ron's mind however, he was beginning to think of the black hole that he now found himself into. But all that matter was getting Kim home and fast. For several hours, they had tried to find their way. But, because they were so focused on each other the previous night, they couldn't remember exactly where they were.

"Ron, why are you leading us in circles?" asked Kim, who was now growing tired.

"I'm not!" replied Ron, tiredly. "Just bear with me and I will get you through this, KP! Have I ever put you in danger before?"

Kim merely just nodded at her boyfriend's outburst and Ron continued to try and find their way. Unbeknownst to them however, a mysterious figure lurked behind the trees and was watching their every move. Soon, Kim and Ron found themselves back at the cabin and by now, there was no way to reach the help of anyone since Kim had left her purse in the car.

Meanwhile, news of Kim and Ron's disappearance caught the attention of the local police and Mr. Barkin teamed up with them to scour the town for any sign of them.

"When I was in the service, we had to scour all aspects of the area to find a person," said Mr. Barkin to the police chief. "If Possible and Stoppable are to be found, then we have to work together in order to find them."

"Very well, Mr. Barkin," replied the chief as several police officers arrived on the scene. "Although this is a police matter, you shall help us find Ms. Possible and Mr. Stoppable."

Little did anyone know that Mr. Barkin had always kept a .344 magnum revolver around his left ankle. He had to keep in hidden because he was always around the students and the general public and if he had the gun out, he would have been fired or even arrested.

"I hope they find Kim and Ronald soon," cried Mrs. Possible, clutching her husband tightly. "I can't believe that they would leave us like that."

"Well, I hope Ronald is preparing himself for the black hole I am about to put him through," growled Mr. Possible, thinking that Ron would do all of this on purpose. "If someone has put my daughter in danger…"

"Ronald would never do that," cried Mr. Stoppable, who was clutching Mrs. Stoppable. "Someone must have misled them in the park somewhere."

This caused Mr. Possible to drop his guard and realize what was happening. Who would possibly want to have Kim and Ron get deliberately lost?

"Then we have to find them," said Mr. Possible as he attempted to follow the police, only to be stopped by several officers. "Let me through!"

"This is for your own safety, Mr. Possible," said an officer. "We don't know if there is anyone who is armed or what. The last thing any of us would want is for you to be getting hurt."

Although he wanted to push the officers back, Mr. Possible stepped back and could only watch as the two officers left to join in the search.

Back at the cabin, Ron realized that all they could do was wait for anyone to find them. Both he and Kim thought that one of the park rangers would come eventually and help them out.

"Guess the only thing we can do now is wait," sighed Ron, sitting against the side of the cabin. "A ranger will come eventually and help us out, KP."

"And without my kimmunicator or my purse," added Kim. "It's just us and nothing more. I hope Rufus is okay with you being here and all."

Ron then remembered that Rufus was with Mr. Barkin when they left him, so maybe perhaps that Rufus would help Mr. Barkin out.

"Could he be able to help us out?" asked Kim as Ron got to his feet. "I know it sounds crazy but…"

"We might as well have him be our last resort," said Ron. "However, I cannot help but wonder if someone might have wanted us to get lost."

"Why do you say that?" asked Kim, but then suddenly a loud popping noise was heard and Ron was hit with an unknown object lodged in his back left shoulder as he fell to the ground

"RON!" screamed Kim and she ran over to the side of her boyfriend. "What happened to you?!"

"I don't know," he gasped. "But, I think I was right when someone might have wanted us to get lost."

"And indeed he was right," said a voice and a familiar figure came out from behind a tree and Kim looked on in horror to see who it was that fired the shot at Ron.

"Josh Mankey?!" gasped Kim as she saw Josh holding a gun right at her face.

"That's right," he replied, evilly. "I am going to make you pay for breaking up with me."

Kim had never felt so helpless and now had to take on someone who used to love her…


	14. The Fall of Joshua Wendell Mankey

Chapter 14

"The Fall of Joshua Wendell Mankey"

With Ron lying at her feet due to a gunshot wound to the shoulder, Kim was now staring down the barrel of a gun that was held at her face by Josh Mankey, her first love who was supposedly dating her friend and fellow cheerleader, Tara.

"Why are you doing this?" cried Kim as she rose to her feet with the gun still aimed at her. "I thought you were happy with us breaking up."

"Is that what you think?" asked Josh crossly. "I tried to move on with my life with a new woman, but I was unhappy. Tara was planning to break up with me and seeing _Fantasia_ was my last chance for her to win my heart."

He then motioned the gun and Kim had to step back towards the lake, close to the edge. Kim was nervous as she could still hardly believe that Josh would do this.

"So," continued Josh, stepping towards Kim with his finger close to pulling the trigger. "Tara decided after we left the festival to end our relationship and I wasn't going to take it lying down. So, I brought her here to the park and I taught her the real meaning of the word 'respect.'

Kim was horrified to hear this and knew that Tara was in danger. She had been with several other on and off again boyfriends, but this was the first time that someone would use violence to show their feelings towards her.

"What did you do to her?" gasped Kim, taking an enormous gulp. "Where is she?"

"I made her strip down to her underwear and left herwith a bullet in her brain," replied Josh, as Ron tried to get back to his feet, clutching his shoulder tightly. "And now, I am going to do the same thing to you, Kim. You are finally going to pay for choosing Ron over me when we had a chance to get back together!"

Meanwhile, however, several of the police officers continued to scour the park for signs of Kim and Ron when they heard a noise coming from another ranger's cabin close to the lake.

"Over here!" shouted a police officer and Mr. Barkin and two other police officers, kicked down a door and found Tara, tied down to a chair and wearing only a bra and panties. Acting quickly, the officers cut the bonds that held her and grabbed the light blue dress she had been wearing.

"Are you all right?" asked the police officer as Tara sobbed in relief.

"Thank you for saving me," she cried as the officers handed over her dress. "But, why would Josh do this to me? He knew I wasn't the one for him."

Mr. Barkin looked down at Tara in surprise and was shocked that Josh Mankey would do something like this to a woman. He then began to think that if Tara would suffer in this manner, then Kim was in mortal danger.

"Where did he go?" asked Mr. Barkin, picking up his revolver.

"He didn't say," replied Tara, her breath ragged from all the crying she had done. "He said he was going after another ex-girlfriend and that he would kill me if I went to the police."

Fearing that both Kim and Ron were in danger, Mr. Barkin darted out of the cabin and ran as fast as he could in search of Kim and Ron before it was too late.

Meanwhile, Josh had backed away from Kim and began to order her the same way he had done with Tara.

"All right, Kim," he ordered. "You are going to do exactly what I tell you or Stoppable here dies!"

Fearing that she was about to be violated, Kim was hesitant at first, but knowing that Ron was in mortal danger, she had no choice but to comply.

"Now, take off your clothes," he said, pointing the gun at her. "Starting with the shoes."

Knowing that Ron's life was at stake, Kim did as she was told and slid off her black sandals and placed them right next to her.

"Now, the stockings," said Josh and Kim bent down and pulled her stockings off, first her left leg and then her right leg.

"You won't get away with this, Josh," she hissed.

"Oh, I will once you are disposed of along with Stoppable," chuckled Josh. "Now, take off your dress."

Doing as she was told, Kim placed her hands on the back of her dress and slowly unzipped it, sliding it down to reveal her white bra and white half-slip.

"Get rid of that half-slip," said Josh and Kim did as she was told and slid down her half-slip and threw it over with the rest of her discarded garments. Finally, Josh once again stepped towards Kim, who was now only clad in a white bra and white panties.

"Now, turn around and get down on your knees," he barked and Kim turned around and got down on her knees, looking towards her reflection in the lake. Josh then reached towards Kim and yanked off the red pendant from her neck.

Kim knew at that point that her life was going to end and was determined to let Josh know that if she was going to die, then she would let him know it.

"You know," he said. "That dress was the same one you wore on our date last year. When you are dead, I shall keep it and all of your garments as a reminder of what we could have been. I'm sorry had to do this on your first date with that loser who is lying over there, losing all of his blood. Do you have anything to say before I finish you off?"

Kim could only just sit there and prepare for the worst and was now seeing her life flash before her eyes right up until her first date with Ron.

"Very well, then," said Josh, putting the gun right at the back of her head. "Goodbye, Kim Possible."

Kim shut her eyes and prepared to meet her end when the sounds of gunfire were heard and she heard Josh scream in pain as she looked up to see blood came down from his shoulder and several other parts of his body. Josh stammered towards the source of the gunfire and fired a round from his gun, while he clutched his shoulder. Kim then got down while looking at Josh staring down a swarm of police officers who had their weapons drawn at him. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Mankey, put down the gun and we won't kill you!" shouted Mr. Barkin, but Josh was not going to go down and pointed his gun at Mr. Barkin. This left him and the officers with no choice and all the officers fired at Josh, with blood spurting out with each bullet that entered his body.

With his body riddled with gunshots, Josh fell to his knees and had one last look at Mr. Barkin before falling down on his stomach and coughed up some blood before drawing his last breath, his eyes still open.

Seeing that Mr. Barkin had saved them, Kim broke down crying, happy to be alive but at the same time, sad for Josh and worried for Ron who was now being attended to by several officers. Mr. Barkin then ran over to Kim and looked down at her.

"You'll be fine, Possible," he said. "At least you are safe along with Stoppable."

But, Kim merely just got up and threw herself at Mr. Barkin, hugging him tightly while she sobbed into him.

Kim and Ron's post-date nightmare was over, but the healing process had only just begun…


	15. At the Hospital

Chapter 15

"In the Hospital"

Following their time in the park, Kim and Ron were taken to Middleton hospital where Ron was brought into immediate surgery to repair his arm from the gunshot wound. Kim, meanwhile, was brought into an examination room for a routine examination for any injuries she had sustained in her ordeal. Found to be free of any injuries, Kim was released and was now being questioned by police over how she knew Josh, if she saw any changes in him and why she thought that Josh did what he did.

"I can't believe that Josh would try to do such a thing," sighed Kim, still wearing her blue dress, as she paced around in the waiting room along with Mr. Barkin. "After all I did for him; he turned his back and tried to kill me. Did I make the mistake of breaking up with him?"

"Possible, he just couldn't handle it, I suppose," remarked Mr. Barkin. "I always say to you people that breaking up is hard to do. We all experience something like every once in a while in our lives. But, what he did to you and your fellow cheerleader was unforgiveable."

"I know," sighed Kim, sitting down a chair. "Josh making me strip down to my underwear with a gun to my head and on my first real date, too. This was supposed to be the biggest night of our lives, Mr. Barkin, a chance to prove to everyone that Ron and I can be a famous couple within our classmates. But, I guess it was all for nothing now."

Kim then lowered her head down and closed her eyes tightly as it seemed that she began to have flashbacks to when Josh forced her to strip. She could still hear his voice telling her to remove whatever article of clothing he told her to remove. Most importantly, she also began to have his statement on keeping her clothes as a reminder of what they could have been in terms of a relationship together.

"It wasn't all for nothing, Possible," said Mr. Barkin, snapping Kim out of her deep thinking. "I've seen how you and Stoppable are perfect for one another and I believe that your first date aside from this minor incident was a successful mission. I've seen plenty of boyfriends who wouldn't even care what their women want, but Stoppable went out of his way to make this date of your perfect, so you have to look at it that."

Kim knew that her teacher was right and that she had to look at it that way. They did accomplish what they had set out to do and that was see their childhood movie and have fun at the Middleton days festival. However, she still had her concerns for another friend who Josh was with until he betrayed her.

"How's Tara?" she asked, remembering that she was found alive by Mr. Barkin and the Middleton Police.

"They are keeping her for observation," answered Mr. Barkin. "When we found her, Mankey had her tied up in one of the ranger cabins. The dress she was wearing was given to the police for any signs that Josh may have molested her."

Kim was horrified upon hearing this and began to wonder why this would happen to her friend and fellow cheerleader. But then she wondered what if Josh was intending to do the same thing to her? She then realized that because of the fact that Ron was present, he couldn't do that. Although had he done so, it would have been done to make Ron upset or angry and that Josh could send out a message to Ron that he was still infatuated with Kim and wanted to take her back by any means necessary.

"Then how come they aren't looking at my dress, Mr. Barkin?" Kim asked.

"Because Mankey didn't violate you, Possible," he said. "All he did was humiliate you by forcing you to strip and then he was going to kill you right there and then had we not intervened."

Just then, one of the doctors treating Ron came into the waiting room and motioned for Kim and Mr. Barkin to follow him into the hallway outside Ron's room. It appeared that he had some good news in regards to Ron's injury.

"Mr. Stoppable is out of surgery right now," he said to them. "We found and removed a bullet that almost went through his shoulder and intending to travel into his chest. Fortunately, it had gotten stuck in one of his muscles."

Kim was relieved that her boyfriend had survived and almost wanted to break down crying in relief over hearing this news.

"Can I see him?" she asked.

"Not quite yet," replied the doctor. "Mr. Stoppable is being visited by his parents right now and then you can see him afterwards, Miss Possible. Before I forget, the police wanted me to give this back to you."

He handed Kim a plastic bag containing her red pendant that Josh had ripped off her neck, prior to being shot by the police.

"Thank you," she replied as she accepted her inexpensive necklace. "But, how is Tara, doctor?"

"She is resting comfortably," said the doctor. "We are observing her for possible sexual injury that was inflicted on her by Mr. Mankey. We are also sending Mr. Mankey's body to the medical examiner because the police believe he may have had drugs in his system at the time of his death."

This made Kim gasp in horror upon hearing these details. She could well remember that drugs were responsible for destroying a person's system and that it was most likely destroying Josh at the time he attacked her and Ron as well as Tara.

"And I told all you people time and time again that drugs are bad for you," remarked Mr. Barkin. "Mr. Mankey clearly violated the terms of what I have been saying to him. I hope you and Stoppable don't go down that path, Possible."

But Kim didn't answer as she walked back to the waiting room and waited for Ron to be free of his parents.

She didn't care about Josh and she didn't care about the drugs that were consuming him.

All that she wanted was to see her boyfriend…


	16. Alone in the Hospital Room

Chapter 16

"Alone in the Hospital Room"

It had been several hours, but Ron's parents had left and Kim was now able to visit Ron in his hospital room. Still wearing her dirtied navy blue dress, Kim walked over to Ron who was lying upright in his bed with an IV in his left arm and his right arm in a sling with another IV stuck into it, since Ron had lost quite a lot of blood in the park when he was hit by the bullet.

"Hey, Ron," Kim said as she sat down next to him. "I'm glad to see that you are doing fine. How is the arm?"

"It'll get better," replied Ron, sighing heavily as he looked over at his girlfriend. "The doctors say that I will have to stay here for a few days for observation. Guess you are going to be going solo on missions for a while aren't you?"

Kim merely just chuckled that off and rubbed down on Ron's forehead. She had been on solo missions before and this was no different with Ron being in the situation he was in and all.

"I can survive, Ron," she replied. "I've been on missions by myself before, remember? Besides, with Drakken back in jail, I can maybe focus on low key missions that don't require two people."

Ron smiled at this, knowing that Kim could manage herself while he was in this situation. But, he didn't want to focus on any missions and instead wanted to reflect back on his first real date with Kim.

"You know, KP, I couldn't help but ask," sighed Ron. "Did our first date satisfy what you intended on a real first date to have?"

Kim was silent for a moment, but then she gave the response that Ron had wanted her to say.

"Yes, Ron," she replied, smiling. "This first real date was the best I have been on: seeing Fantasia with you, going to the Middleton Days festival and spending time alone in the ranger's cabin. Yes, it was everything I thought it would be."

Ron was very satisfied with what his girlfriend, his true girlfriend, had to say. Hearing this made Ron feel that he had succeeded in what they both set out to do and that was to prove to their peers that they could go out on a real date.

"However, there was one question I had to ask you," said Kim, much to Ron's surprise, thinking that he had done something wrong. "Why did you want us to get wet?"

"Have you ever seen _Blank Check_?" asked Ron. "You know, the scene where Preston gets his much older girlfriend wet on their first date?"

"So, that's why you wanted us to get wet," said Kim, realizing Ron's motive for them getting wet. "You wanted us to reenact our favorite scene from our favorite movie as kids. If you want to do that, Ron, perhaps we should wait until we get some not so nice clothes to wear. If you want to dress up for it, let me find a dress that I won't care about getting wet."

They both shared a chuckle and then kissed each other passionately as Kim got up to leave the hospital. But, just before she had gotten to the door, Ron had one last question for his girlfriend.

"Hey, KP," he said. "Before you go, do you think your dad will put me in a black hole or something? I mean, I did keep you out after the time they wanted you back."

"I'll see what I can do," chuckled Kim and with that, Kim said goodbye to Ron and walked out of the room.

As she left, Kim was feeling satisfied with what had happened over the past few days between the prom and her first real date with Ron. They had succeeded in doing a date that would silence their critics and those who would question their relationship.

At the same time, however, Kim realized that not everyone she meets outside of her missions was like Ron. She knew that Josh held a grudge against Kim for breaking up with him, even though it seemed like a good idea at the time. Kim also realized that if there was anything Josh had done in reaction to breaking up with her, he had done it to himself and himself alone.

"Kim, we are very grateful to have you alive," said Mr. Possible as he drove Kim home along with his wife. "I could not believe that Joshua Mankey would do such a thing to you. It's unfortunate that he is dead, otherwise I would have put him in a deeper black hole than the black hole I am going to put Ronald in when he gets out of that hospital."

"Dad, don't you think that he has suffered enough?" replied Kim, trying to defend her boyfriend to an extent. "I mean, he is in the hospital right now and will want to rest after a few days. I think a black hole would be the last thing any one of us wants right now."

Mr. Possible then looked over to his wife who nodded in agreement with her daughter. Kim was right, Ron had been through a lot and that he needed to rest his injuries. At the same time, he had to remember that his daughter had been subjected to humiliation by a perverted young man and was nearly killed.

"All right, Kim," he said. "I won't put Ron in a black hole, but if you ever stay out past your time again, I will not be so forgiving next time, understand?"

Kim responded to her father's orders with a silent nod of her head and soon, they returned to the Possible residence where Kim took off her dirtied dress and stockings, showered and put on some more comfortable clothes.

As she laid on her bed that night, reflecting on the events that had transpired over the past few days, ranging from the Junior Prom and the Diablo fiasco all the way to _Fantasia_ and the events with Josh Mankey.

Despite everything that had happened to them, Kim and Ron had finally succeeded in doing what they had set out to do and that was to prove to everyone that they could be a couple.

THE END


End file.
